Aphrodite: Story of an Outcast
by Teiae
Summary: A story of a fairy who came from a dark past, for a brighter future


((ok wow my first story! Hope you all enjoy this, there will be more chapters, I promise. Now The Fairy Oddparents is not my design, it's Butch Hartman's, so no sewing me. However, Aphrodite, Tai, Azure, Athena, Joanna Von Strangle, and Hera are © to me, so no stealing! Ok hope you like it.))  
  
Like a bright star on this crisp night, Fairy World shown as the roads turned, one fairy sat on a doorstep of a large pale pink villa. Her hair was also a pale pink, her emerald eyes shined in the faint light. The sun slowly set as she sighed deeply. This had been a day she had been trying to prevent.  
  
Her 70,000th birthday.  
  
A fairy slowly floated up to her. Her own hair was brown, as well as messy, eyes shined blue, but not as much as the other.  
  
"Mrs. Aphrodite, I just finished re-painting the back of the Villa." She said softly  
  
"Thank you Tai, you'll get your pay tomorrow."  
  
"Not to be rude or anything Mrs. Aphrodite, but with all due respect, you have been in this glom all day."  
  
Aphrodite finally met her eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Yes I know, this is just an eve I have not been looking forward too."  
  
"Whys that?" Tai asked she slowly sat down next to her.  
  
"It's my birthday tomorrow, I didn't want to say anything, I'm not looking forward to it."  
  
"Why not, and I knew, I've known you for almost 60,000 years now."  
  
"It's never been a happy time, I'm always reminded of my parents, and well you know."  
  
Tai's eyes went to the setting sun, the sky slowly turned a dull purple, and she sighed.  
  
"I don't know much, but I wish too."  
  
Aphrodite sighed deeply.  
  
"Well, as hard as it would be I will tell you."  
  
Tai smiled, and nodded.  
  
"It began almost 65,000 years ago." And Aphrodite began  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Aphrodite! Moms going nuts! Get down here!" yelled Athena, Aphrodite's older sister. Athena took her mothers appearance; her brown hair always seemed to be in a neat bun, her gold eyes always flashed when she was angry.  
  
"Sorry, I'm coming Athena." Said a young Aphrodite, her pink hair in a messy bun, her feathery wings flapped fast as she flew down the golden draped steps.  
  
"If were late for my wand training again, you won't be so cute Aphrodite."  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Athena sighed deeply, her gold eyes flashing rapidly.  
  
"Sorry is not going to keep me from being late!"  
  
"Athena! Aphrodite! Stop your fighting! I have a mad headache as it is!" screamed Hera, there mother. Hera's brown hair was neatly up in a tall bun, she was draped in a gold Greece gown, and her feathery wings resembled peacock tail feathers.  
  
"Sorry." Said Aphrodite weakly her parents and sister never seemed to care about her feelings, Athena's were always respected, but her own never seemed to be.  
  
"Now, your father is making his lightning bolts, and you too should be at your wand training lessons, well go on, the lesson will not wait!" Hera said angrily. Athena grabbed Aphrodite's hand and with a 'pop' they were at a large official like white building. They flew in quickly, a tall female fairy stood there. Her large fairy wings flapped slightly. She wore a long Greece dress, it seemed to be mixed in a camouflaged like style. Her hair was a long blond; it curled slightly at the end. She held a long wand staff.  
  
"And you to would be?" her voice was quick and held an odd accent.  
  
"Athena, and my younger sister Aphrodite." Said Athena quickly, and a bit aggressively. "Sorry were late."  
  
"Yes I noticed you twos name on the list." The fairy said, "now allow me to introduce myself, Joanna Von Strangle, head of the wand lessons at this Fairy Academy." Aphrodite nodded Athena smiled.  
  
"Have fun sis." Said Athena Aphrodite looked at her puzzled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Welcome to your new school, Mom and Dad decided to send you here, so we can get some quiet!"  
  
Athena laughed and in a 'pop' was gone. Aphrodite's eyes filled with tears, they had left her here, without her knowing anything about it, and it was like they didn't love her.  
  
"Now, your stuff is in your dorm room, room 7, your room mate it there also." Said Joanna.  
  
Aphrodite nodded weakly and floated off to the dorms, she looked at the numbers, 4, 5, 6, 7! She knocked on the door softly; she was a bit nervous, as well as upset.  
  
A teal haired fairy stood their ends tipped white her eyes resembled an azure. She wore black pants as well as a long lavender shirt.  
  
"Yes?" her voice rang with a soft tone, her eyes flashed slightly.  
  
"Um hi, this is supposed to be my dorm, I'm new."  
  
"Oh sorry, we get weirdo's around here, I'm Azure. Nice to meet you Room mate." She said, smiling. Aphrodite's heart lifted; maybe she had finally found someone who would be nice to her.  
  
"I'm Aphrodite." She said smiling herself, the first smile she had had in a good long while. Azure nodded, and gestured her head inside. The room's walls where a bright blue the carpet a lavender, it was quite guessable what her favorite colors were. Two beds lay across from each other; Aphrodite noticed her bags at the foot of one of them.  
  
"That's your bed, classes start first thing, so I would recommend a lot of sleep." Said Azure. Aphrodite barley heard it, she was still upset about her parents, how could they have done this to her? Maybe she didn't love her, maybe she was just the daughter they never wanted, Athena was her daughter, she wasn't, it was then she broke into tears. Azure walked over to her and hugged her softly.  
  
"It's ok Aphrodite, it's ok." 


End file.
